User blog:ZoshiX/Timeline Thing
Paradoxically Existent Alternia *8 Trolls play the reality-bending game SGRUB, opening the formation of a new universe. Alternia becomes linked to this new universe, dubbed "The Prism," through Nexus-like timespace connections. The Prism *Chaos, Chronos, and Gaia are inserted into existence along with the universe itself. *A large, all-encompassing proto-planet takes form in a seperate space. Beings from the planet revolt against the gods, and are then punished by the destruction of their planet, and being put into demonic forms. Gaia then entraps the beings, now known as Arches, in the Arca Mala, which carries them to the plane of Hell. The now Princes of Hell secretly create seven planets in pseudo-Separ space, linked to each other and to the dimension itself. They leave traces of the proto-planet in these new Prism planets, including the originial species of the world. *In an act of revenge against the initial destruction, the Seven begin a ritual to awaken an eigth power, a terrible beast known as Apelpisia, the Prince of Despair. Through inexperience with the procedure, the arches are unable to contain Apelpisia before he already wreaks havoc upon Separ, doing significant damage to Hell, causing nigh-apocalyptic timespace rift damage, and creating his own twisted dimensional space known as The OKTE. Apelpisia is reduced to the form of the Demon Shape, a strange life-artifact that would later pass through many carriers across the universe. The Prince of Despair is left behind a souless husk, known as Jacques Tenebrae. *Rifts from the awakening of Apelpisia allow an intergalatic eldritch-abomination known as Zalgo to seep into the Prism. Most of the Princes of Hell are able to put protective measures in place, however lesser ranking arches have difficulty preventing Zalgo outbreaks on their planets, most notably Belphegor's realm, Storge. *After an extended period of time, ethereals give rise to beings known as Negatives. The Negatives are treated as lower members of society and resented for their hivemind, conquering nature. *After having put up with endless discrimination from high ethereals and having used up a heavy portion of resources in nearby space, the negatives begin a revolution. A military strategy in which the negatives led a false conference with the Ethereal Peacekeeper, Halvak, allows them to lead a surprise attack. Most of the race are destroyed, however the high council escapes and flees to the planet of Pragma. *The negatives absorb energy from the ethereal star to create a nexus rift, and splits into three clans, two of which then are sent into three entirely different universes. The Zeronius clan is transported to the Lux system. *Lord Zeronius leads a siege on Ludus, beginning the Great War between dark matter forces, and an alliance of Ludusian dragonkin, as well as neighboring Binarellers. Outmatched in numbers, and technology, the alliance is decimated along with much of the face of the planet. Most dragonkin are slain, including King Isles, who is brutally offed by the Zeronius elite Revelian. *Ludus is reinhabited by Gridmasks, a species originally native to Storge, a planet that had recently been experiencing critical Zalgo attacks. Ludus is also given the protection of a special witches, bestowed with great powers which they used to defend Ludus from dark matter, as well as any potential future theats. *Gaia, intolerant of the demonic influence on the planet, releases a multitude of monsters upon Ludus, which attack its people. Ludusians blame the witches for causing the infestation and begin a hunt for them. Category:Blog posts